


Easy Mark

by xx R A I B I X (missRISETTExx)



Series: Tales of Skyrim [4]
Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, alternate universe - skyrim
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-07
Updated: 2013-05-07
Packaged: 2017-12-10 16:34:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/788143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missRISETTExx/pseuds/xx%20R%20A%20I%20B%20I%20X
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It started off as any other mark might have, but facing a Companion was no simple task.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Easy Mark

**Author's Note:**

> Just to add to my love of this pairing, the amazing Kon-centration on tumblr made these two amazing pieces to show off Cassie and Zatanna's Skyrim appearances. <3
> 
> http://25.media.tumblr.com/f06098ef46cd7eb64688648b26fb7d3a/tumblr_mlyl7heLbc1qf4r6fo1_250.png & http://24.media.tumblr.com/aeb24c80bdcdce49efcc8b66d270ff6b/tumblr_mlyl7heLbc1qf4r6fo2_250.png

“ _Oh, you talk and you lie and you drink all our mead. Now I think it’s high time that you lie down and bleed_!” Zatanna’s eyes scanned the room as she sang, her fingers strumming along on her lute all the while. Whiterun’s inn was too full. It was going to make killing her target rather difficult, though she knew if anyone was capable of the task it was her. A vampire’s seduction was not easy denied, after all, and everyone was enraptured by her act.

When Artemis had asked her to play the role of a bard for the evening, Zatanna had nearly declined. She was a magic user, not some silly instrument strumming wench. In the end, though, she had to admit that her tavern dress was quite fetching and both the men and women did seem rather enamored with her. Perfect.

“ _And the braggart named Ragnar was boastful no more— when his ugly red head rolled around on the floor_!” She finished the song with a flourish, conjuring the image of a man’s head rolling towards the crowd of onlookers. They cheered in delight and she curtsied, a brief smile crossing her face before she lowered her lute and looked towards the people once more. “I’m afraid my voice is tired now, so I must rest for a while. Might I get a glass of alto wine, though?”

Many nodded and rushed to get her a drink, but that gave her an opportunity. Slipping away from her place by the fire, Zatanna started up the stairs to her bedroom. It was the only place she could get away from the noise of the people down below and even then she couldn’t entirely find solace. The room came with a small balcony, but that unfortunately also came with an opening where everything happening downstairs could be heard. From the crackling of the fire to the drunkards crashing their glasses together merrily, Zatanna had a private seat for all of it.

As she sat on the balcony, though, she had the chance to find her mark. It was a young blonde Companion, one who had only just been initiated and yet she had already gained notoriety amongst the people of Whiterun. Cassandra Sandsmark, a pretty young Nord hailing from Riften who had apparently pissed off one too many bandit chiefs, was the target the Dark Brotherhood sought.

She sat at the bar, rudely telling a poor young man to leave her be before she ripped his arm clean out of its socket. Ah, so her target was that kind of person, the type that would be fun to play with before Zatanna made a meal of her. How delightful, but first she’d need the room to relax once again. Taking a moment to focus, Zatanna cast Calm about the room and watched as each person seemed to recline into their respective places as they drank their mead and ate freshly cooked venison.

“It’s time for the show to be begin.” Zatanna grabbed her cloak off the bed, fastening it around herself before she started down the stairs once more. No one paid her any mind as she made her way through the inebriated Nords and the occasional Redguard. The bar itself was mostly clear now that the young man had left Cassandra in peace. It was a golden opportunity. Lifting one thin hand, the Breton placed it delicately on the Companion’s shoulder. Cassandra spun around in an instant, a scowl clear on her face as she looked at who was bothering her this time. Her faced seemed to lighten as she looked upon Zatanna and into her glowing eyes. “Cassandra of the Companions, right? I’ve heard so much about you that I wanted to introduce myself and ask for just a moment of your time.”

“It’s Cassie and I don’t just walk off with any random girl who comes my way. What do you want?” She put down her mug of ale, ignoring it for the sake of their conversations. Well, at least she had some manners, though Zatanna couldn’t help but feel they were few and far between.

“I am Talara Ateia, niece of Pantea Ateia of the Bard’s college.” The lie rolled off her tongue with ease and practiced grace. This was her persona for the evening. “I’ve been sent to create a song, one which will honor the Companions and all their great doings. Would you mind taking a walk with me and helping me better understand your lot?”

“Yeah, just let me finish my drink. It’s not every night I can come out here, after all.” Zatanna nodded to her and waited patiently as Cassie chugged the bitter ale. The assassin would never understand the appeal of alcohol, though she presumed most people would feel the same about her penchant for blood. “Alright, let’s get out of here. I need to get back to the Hall soon.”

“Thank you, honorable Companion.” The pseudo-bard bowed to her before allowing Cassie to lead them out of the inn and into the chilled evening air. It was overcast, the moon having hidden behind the clouds that night, leaving only the torches that lined the street to guide them. They were both quiet at first, Zatanna hoping they’d get further away from the inn before she struck. They went through the streets, leaving the Plains District behind as they climbed the stairs to the Wind District. The Gildergreen stood before them, pink leaves looking dull in the dark night.

No guards or civilians were around. This was her chance. Zatanna’s hand glowed with the power of her conjuration magic as a sword materialized in her grasp. Holding the blade high, she prepared to bring it down upon the young warrior, but before her very eyes Cassie vanished, leaving her sword to strike the cobble stone and bounce out of her grip.

“You actually thought I was going to fall for your pathetic bard act, vampire.” Cassie spit the word out from behind Zatanna, who was quick to turn and face her, baring her fangs in an attempt to threaten the younger woman. “They don’t call me the Wonder Girl for nothing—I’m sharp, I’m dangerous, and I can smell your kind from a mile away.”

“’My kind’? So then I take it you’re a werewolf, then; I thought I smelled dog in the bar. It’s nice to know my nose wasn’t deceiving me.” The assassin took hold of the ebony dagger at her side, brandishing it so as to defend herself while her other hand prepared to conjure an atronach. “Look, why don’t you just let me finish you quickly? I can even put on a good show for you, darling.”

“I’m sure you could, Zatanna, but I’m not really interested in your displays.” Cassie raised her fists, the beginnings of claws already beginning to grow in place of her hands.

“Oh, so you’ve heard of me, then? Then you must know what I am capable of when I’m pushed.” And she lunged forward.

There was a brief struggle. Zatanna’s dagger made a few deep cuts into Cassie’s abdomen, while the wonder girl’s claws shredded much of the vampire’s dress. She hissed as the claws dug into her, making her double her efforts to try and push the werewolf off of her. Unfortunately, Cassie was too strong; she had the upper hand in the fight and Zatanna was unable to use her magic from their current position. Unable to make any other move, the vampire grit her teeth, glaring up to Cassie with as much malice as she could muster.

“I yield. Release me, you senseless beast.” The dagger dropped from her grasp as a show that she was not about to strike again. She could only hope Cassie would accept the gesture and let her be, meaning she could return at although time to finish her mission. Instead, the young blonde leered down at her.

“Release you? Oh, no way! This is my chance to see just how strong vampires really are. I think I’ll just take you with me and you can stay chained in my room at Jorrvaskr. How does that sound?” Her hand threaded into Zatanna’s dark hair before gripping it tightly and forcing the woman’s face close to her own. “I’m sure we can have fun seeing just what makes a vampire tick.”

“Release me at once, or the Dark Brotherhood will—”

“Come and face all of the Companions? I don’t think so.” Cassie let out a dark laugh before lifting Zatanna off the ground. Pushing her forward while keeping her hold on the vampire’s hair, she forced her to begin moving towards Jorrvaskr. “Now let’s get you to your new home so we can find something to distract that mouth of yours, okay, darling?”

“I am going to kill you and collect my reward if it’s the last thing I do.”

“I’d like to see you try.”


End file.
